Veiled Shadows of A Forgotten War
by Eulogia-BIA
Summary: Years of strife between Naturals and Coordinators have escalated into a full-blown war, but why does Kira Yamato feel that 'The Bloody Valentine War' has been fought not once but twice? Why again, and how come there are two Flay's? A test writing for now.


This is a test. I will be editing this prologue, but I thought I'd start something to see what people thought.

I do not own Gundam Seed, Sorry you can't cheat.

Gundam Seed - Veiled Shadows Of A Forgotten War

Prologue

"Attention to all ZAFT forces of Task Group Four-Eight-Two. This is ZAFT Task Force Four-Eight battle operations command - " Tyr Metharom heard looking up from his pre-flight check of his ZGMF-1017 Ginn to see operations officer Elizabeth Tennard's free floating image. " – Stand by for 'Azure Sky' to commence on my mark - " She paused looking over her shoulder at ZAFT Task Force Four-Eight's commanding officer, Talia Gladys nodded to commence operations " -Coming up on bearing five-seven-three, descent ratio at forty-five degree angle from TF Four-Eight's central axis. Commence drop in five…four…three…two…one…mark!"

Tyr Metharom felt a slight shimmer as his descent pod severed from the drop ship, beginning TG Four-Eight-Two's operational descent towards Azure Sky's planned invasion of Victoria Space Port, North Africa. He understood that there was a one-in-four chance of them succeeding with this operation. But it did not matter, the Earth Alliance needed to be defeated. 'The Valentine Massacre' demanded that there be retribution. How dare they use nuclear missiles on a civilian colony. He did not want to destroy the naturals out right. That would be wrong. Not all the naturals were blood-thirsty psychopaths like Blue Cosmos. Elizabeth Tennard was proof of that, for she was a 'natural' who joined ZAFT to prove that not all naturals were crazed lunatics. Elizabeth worked hard to prove her worth and for a natural, she was exceptional at communications and astrogation. She was an example of a person who was accepted by her merits, not her genes.

"Talk to me, Tennard, you have the ball." Tyr said gripping his controls as vibration indicated that the descent pod entered the 'Karman Line' or Earth's upper atmosphere while sensors began to report 'heat flux' forming underneath.

"Roger that, Alpha One, bearing is five-oh-three by oh-oh-three relative. First atmospheric layer traversed in five … four … three … two … one … mark! All drop pods have begun to decelerate to Mach Four. TG Four-Eight-Two's assault wing trajectory is good." Elizabeth announced. "Twenty-eight seconds until termination of cooling stage. All units will commence aerodynamic control."

"This is Alpha One of TG Four-Eight-Two's attack wing, I copy that command," Tyr announced, giving a mental nod of approval to Elizabeth's superb astrogation calculations while holding on to a locket his wife, Anatu gave him. He punched in a series of commands and flipped the release to his weapons "Alpha one, confirming weapons are activated and they are hot."

"Bravo Two, ready."

"Charlie Three, OK."

"Delta Four, let's Rock."

"Second Atmospheric layer traversed," Tyr called out. "All right ladies and gents, we're about to deal a severe blow to those still clinging to the planet's surface." Tyr said as two static bursts filled the com. "Past layer of turbulence, all pods decelerating to mach zero-point-nine. Cooling stage ceased. Attitude is good. May fortunes smile upon us."

"Programmed descent coordinates have been transmitted." Elizabeth confirmed and then flicked a switched changing her com signal to Tyr's. "Tyr?"

"Ya?" Tyr's static filled reply came.

"Be careful." Elizabeth murmured, concern coloring her voice. Then she switched her com back.

"Sure thing, Kido," Tyr said grinning ear to ear. "Oh by the way, Tennard-"

"Hhmmm" Elizabeth smiled, heat touching her cheeks, for she knew everyone could hear him.

"-when the fleet gets back to the plants, you merry Anatu's brother, like you promised." Tyr smirked as choruses of chuckles were heard through out the com.

"Tyr!" Elizabeth exasperated voiced was heard. Tyr knew her face was beat red and he did not care. She deserved to be happy. Enki was a good man and he loved Elizabeth.

"Behave yourself, Commander Metharom." He heard Captain Talia Gladys say, mirth evident in her voice. "We will make sure she gets home safely. Good luck and God speed, commander, Talia clear."

Tyr chuckled and then glanced at the picture of him, his wife and little daughter. This was for their future. They must take Victoria Space Port at all costs. "Ok…here we go…For ZAFT!"

"For ZAFT!" Bravo Two sounded out fervently.

"For ZAFT!" Charlie Three roared.

"Oh Ya! For ZAFT!" Delta Four shouted.

Elizabeth typed in several commands that connected her consol to ZAFT's satellites positioned over North Africa and watched as multiple independent floating screens appeared before her. Each screen showed TF Four-Eight's drop pods descending and it was obvious that 'Azure Sky' caught the Earth Alliance forces by its shorts. Not a single shot in anger reached her fellow comrades. She watched as the landing pods blew open in an orderly fashion and the outer shell fell away revealing TG Four-Eight-Two's Ginn's. The locks securing the four man teams to the main column of the pod disengaged and the mobile suites parted bringing up their targeting systems to full power.

Four-hundred and fifty Ginn's descended towards the entrenched EA forces as contrails of M66 Canus snub-nosed, short-range thermo-baric rockets shot forward and M68 Cattus 500 millimeter recoilless rifles as well 76 millimeter anti-armor cannons fired, impacting their targets, devastating bunkers, pill boxes, tanks and anti-air emplacements. But their attack did not go un-challenged and Elizabeth closed her eyes as Delta four-three took a hit, severing its leg at the knee and it hurtled to the ground with a plum of debris that enveloped it from view.

'Most likely the pilot was dead from the impact.' She thought as a tear fell from her cheek.

She knew why ZAFT was attacking Victoria Space Port. The mission was to stem the tide of provision, men and material from reaching EA military outposts in space. Six months had passed sense a single, terrible incident, the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, escalated the conflict between the PLANTS and the EA into a full-fledged war. At first the EA, with its superior numbers thought they would be victorious, but Elizabeth knew their assessment was wrong and now there seemed no end to humanities present insanity.

She was embarrassed and sickened at what Blue Cosmos had done and she balled her hands in frustration. Elizabeth felt a hand touch her shoulder and she looked up to see Talia smile down at her. "We don't blame you, Eli. You fight to protect the PLANTS. You are one of us."

Elizabeth looked around the St. Just's bridge and saw her Captain's words were true as smiles and nods greeted her. They did see her as one of them. She smiled in gratitude. She would continue to do her duty, no matter what. She may not be a Coordinator, but she was a ZAFT soldier, sworn to protect the PLANTS and that was what she was going to do.


End file.
